Imladris
by ad90star5
Summary: A mysterious rider, rides for Rivendell Being chased by the Nazgul. Will she make it or will she not.


**AN: this was something I had to do for English last year so I though why not share it. Please rate and commit for this is my first LOTR fic. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing excerpt Alena, all the rest belongs to Tolkien.**

** Imladris (Rivenrdell)**

There was the sound of horse's hooves and the breath of the rider. If you lessened closely you could hear the rider's heart beating fast. The rider, being hooded in blue-grey, turns to look behind but is unable to see what is to come. The road behind grows darker as if there is no sun behind.  
The horse or call it a stallion, as its coat was white and fair, started to slow down, as if something had scared it. The rider drew closer to the stallion to its ear whispers "Noro lim, Thorontur, noro lim!"1. At the sound of the rider's voice and the language spoken, the white stallion sped up with all its might. It gained speed through three effect-less strides.  
The darkness behind was still following, but something else was coming. The rider being able to sense what was coming kept their head turned strait ahead. Knowing the surroundings, the rider knew they were close to their destination but had to lose the darkness behind.  
Out of the shades came silent black battle horses. They're eyes red and glowing. On top sat these figures in torn black. All who lived in Middle-earth knew their name. The Nazgûl or Ringwraiths as they are known in the Third Age. Being possessed by the will of Sauron, they themselves were kings of power. For feared they were, for not one would look upon them and live to see the end.  
The Nazgûl's darkness was closing in on the rider but they did not expect the thing that happened next. For being, the rider looked normal, although they spoke in a language the Nazgûl knew well. For being tout the ancient language long ago. The rider turned and spoke very clearly a word "Galad"2. Slowly rasing a hand, a bright and pure light appeared from it and blinded them for those of darkness fear light.  
The Nazgûl stopped in their place and screams of hatred could be heard. They turned their horses and rode back from where they had come. The rider was triumphed for now the path was clear and the warmth returned to the air.

Ahead lye the great mountain cleft and there hid the realm of Riverndell. The house of Elrond was of wisdom and great learning but also a refuge of kindness for all Elves and Men of goodwill. The white buildings began to appear and the raw of the waterfall could be heard as the rider approached.  
The Elves of Riverndell were of the Grey Elves, the Elves of light. The Master of Riverndell was Elrond, the half-Elf for he greeted anyone who fled from the darkness as a friend. He stood upon a white stair case and looked down at the rider. Slowly approaching the rider he said "Le suilon, Caladwen. Creoso ele Imladris. Lîn Lema en fuin?"3. The rider, known as Alena took her hood off and answered "Uma"4.

Elrond welcome, Alena into Riverndell with open arms. Alena explained her story of the Nazgûl and what happened. For now they know what she was. After a long conversation, Alena finally found the peace of Riverndell as she looked upon the beautiful city.  
The youngest of Elrond's children, Arwen found her. Said to be the most beautiful Elf in all of Middle-earth, the Elf's light shone on Alena. She looks at Alena and says "An lema?"5, Alena answers "An ar Dûr"6.  
"mankoi adu ron, gorga le, Caladwen? Le re beleg ar noldo. Le re n'uma reat"7  
"Aiya nan' im. Le re i' undome gil ar Im mae; im i' gil tanya síla imya rea ar tindo, ten ilya a' ere. Im estela manka eller ya n'umana. Im galad. Er en i' ers ya liik putta i' fuin ten'oio"8  
"Un im i' undome gil nan' mani le ty yat ner ten' amin tikse nusatul cam' beth. Al winde edhel rea le il?"9  
"Uma, ed' yuuyo am ontaro nan' fuin tat ilyamen khila amin ten im al reat"10  
"Amin vie ten le"11  
"Tikse ten im ner gaka san' le tiu"12  
"Uma, ten al na le vee' al seler' ar tat ilyamen a'm lun ten le"13

Elvish translations

1 "ride fast Arnold, ride fast"  
2 "light"  
3 "I greet thee, Alena. Welcome to Riverndell. Your journey of darkness?"  
4 "yes"  
5 "Long journey?"  
6 "Long and dark"  
7 "Why does thou, fear you, Alena? You are strong and wise. You are no threat."  
8 "Oh but I am. You are the Evening star and I well; I am the star that shines through day and night, for all to see. I am hope if there is none. I am light. One of the ones who can stop the darkness forever"  
9 "True I am the Evening star but what you say is more for I don't understand thy words. A Grey Elf are you not?"  
10 "Yes, by both my parents but darkness will always follow me for I am a threat"  
11 "I worry for you"  
12 "Don't for I am more capable then you think"  
13 "Yes, for I consider you as a sister and will always be caring for you"


End file.
